


Patience

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, how to get your cyborg boyfriend off no robodick required, zenyattas hands are magic even when hes only got two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: "I wonder...where else are you this sensitive, Genji?""I invite you to find out."





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Like, he's gotta still have an arm under there, right? Like, they wouldn't have just lobbed it off, right?

The night was still.

Those who wandered the monastery retired to their own rooms once the sun had dipped below the horizon, the mountain air quickly cooling to a temperature that Genji, at least, found uncomfortable. The omnics seemed to never tire of the cold.

There was a draft, a breeze blowing in from under the doorway, but it didn't bother him, warm as he was reclining in his master's lap. Zenyatta's arms were draped around his waist, his face resting in the crook of Genji’s shoulder.

This close, he could hear Zenyatta working. The soft whirring and humming that would be breath and a heartbeat in any human--in Genji. It was a comforting white noise, one that he was tempted to let lull him to sleep.

The humming increased the smallest amount, accompanied by a gentle click, and Genji smiled under his mask.

"I can hear you thinking," he said, his voice loud in the silent room.

Zenyatta chuckled, shifting to pull Genji closer. "I am simply happy," he said. "You have come a long way since your first visit."

"Thanks to you, master."

"Perhaps I am due a small credit," he teased. As he did so, his hands moved, fingers brushing against Genji's midsection, and Genji startled at the sensation, spine stiffening.

"Oh?" Zenyatta questioned, pulling his hands away. "Are you alright?"

"I...yes." He sat back again, dazed. He hadn't felt anything like that in a very long time. "That...tickled."

Zenyatta's voice was the picture of curiosity as his hands hovered above their previous position. "Did it? I wasn't aware you could feel such delicate sensations."

"Neither was I."

They both sat there in silence for a long moment, before Zenyatta moved his hand, dragging the tips of his fingers feather-light up the same spot, and Genji squirmed, laughter echoing in his ears as Zenyatta continued, tracing lines up his sides and along the seam where hard plate met the more pliable parts of him, not stopping until Genji was gasping for breath, head lolling over his master's shoulder--Zenyatta relented, pressing his hands more firmly onto Genji's sides and sliding them downwards, settling them atop Genji's thighs.

This no longer inspired laughter. Rather, it was an entirely different sensation, the surface of his body alight with the want to be _touched_. One of his gasps stuttered and ended in a whine.

He bit this back as soon as he heard it, eyes going wide and face flushing under his mask.

He could feel Zenyatta staring at him, the omnic's head tilting in consideration, but whatever he was thinking was disguised by his impassive face. Genji was thankful for the mask hiding his own reddening skin, heat travelling downwards to his neck and even further into a confusing mix of machinery where there used to be more of him.

"Hm," went Zenyatta, slowly. "I wonder...where else are you this sensitive, Genji?"

His heart skipped a beat as embarrassment suddenly became anticipation.

"I invite you to find out."

"Do you?" Zenyatta asked, amusement in his voice. He brought his hands up behind Genji's head, easily finding the latches for his mask. "May I?"

"Of course."

So Zenyatta removed the mask, setting it on the ground before tracing a path along Genji's face--down his forehead, across his brow, around his eye--ending at his mouth, allowing Genji to place kisses across his fingertips. Meanwhile, his other hand worked at Genji's left side, his shoulder and arm, searching out the releases for what little of his 'armor' could be removed, revealing scarred skin along the way.

Goosebumps prickled his neck, and he didn't bother blaming the cold as Zenyatta's fingers danced down his arm, sparking sensation at the inside of his elbow and his wrist, Genji’s fingers twitching with the effort of keeping still and allowing this to continue. Just the attention was wonderful enough, but the fact that it was _Zenyatta_ pouring over him...

He had given up hope for this sensation at around the same time he had given up hope of ever living as a human being.

Zenyatta's hands found his neck next, and Genji had to fight to keep his breath steady as those fingers traced over skin and machine, sometimes ghosting over, sometimes prodding tense muscles, Genji sighing in relief when they were released. He made his way down Genji's arms, exploring them in tandem, briefly tickling the skin underneath and pulling breathless laughter out of him, circling vents where there was no skin to explore, massaging his wrist, intertwining their metallic joints, drawing circles in his palm.

Zenyatta skipped right over Genji's chest, and he allowed himself a frustrated groan at this, even as anticipation gripped his breath.

"Patience, Genji," Zenyatta said, dipping his voice just slightly lower than usual (on purpose, surely--he _had_ to know what he was doing) as his hands found Genji’s sides again, this time teasing out shuddering gasps rather than laughter, fingers dipping into each divet in his armor, thumbs reaching around to feel out the seams at his back. They followed his back plate downwards and inwards, lower and lower, until...

Zenyatta removed his hands.

Genji whimpered, curling his toes and bringing his knees up, legs falling open.  "Your voice is wonderful," Zenyatta encouraged, hands finding their place at Genji's thighs once more, though skirting along the outside of them.

"You are a tease," Genji responded, though he couldn't manage any malice.

"All in due time, dear one."

Genji huffed, and turned his head, finding a place between the pistons at Zenyatta's neck to settle, breath fogging the metal. His master's fingers traced a path down from his knees, finally discovering his inner thigh and kneading the material there, Genji's legs beginning to tremble.

"Master..."

Zenyatta's grip loosened, and Genji shook his head, bringing a hand up to grip at the back of Zenyatta's neck, careful of the bare wires.

"Genji?"

"Keep going. Please. Please..."

"Of course."

Zenyatta's right hand continued its activities at his leg, while his left came up and nudged Genji's jaw, encouraging him to lift his head up. They met eyes, Zenyatta's head tilting in some expression--smiling, would be Genji's guess--as he ran a finger along Genji's lips.

Genji opened his mouth and took Zenyatta's finger into it, running his tongue along the metallic joints, grateful for something to occupy him in the absence of Zenyatta having any mouth for him to kiss. His hips bucked as Zenyatta found the seam between his hip and leg, running his thumb along it, meanwhile sliding another finger into Genji's mouth.

He moaned, and Zenyatta hummed happily, vibrating deep in his chest. "You are beautiful, Genji," he said, almost absentmindedly--it seemed even his master was not beyond distraction.

Zenyatta removed his fingers from Genji's mouth, but he could not find it in himself to be disappointed as his master dragged them down his neck instead, along his collarbone, to the seam where his chest met machine, and then circled around his nipple, teasing the area.

Genji gasped, and rolled his hips, Zenyatta obligingly flattening his hand for him to grind against, the action still stimulating even if the contact was not as arousing as it would have been if he were still whole. He couldn't find it in himself to care--Zenyatta had drawn sensation out of every inch of his body and the ghosts of it were still crawling along him, driving him over the edge even as his master's hands still worked at him.

His heels slipped against the ground as he sought purchase, soon settling on _good enough_ as he ground against Zenyatta's hand, not trying anymore to quiet the gasps and whimpers spilling from his mouth as he sought  _more_ . It took what seemed like a frustratingly, _impossibly_ long time but when he finally reached his peak it was amazing, _astounding_ \--he cried out into the dark room and once again went limp in his master's lap, catching his breath, staring up at the ceiling, feeling like he could dissolve at any moment.

Zenyatta's arms draped around his waist, and he waited.

"You're," Genji started, after a moment. "You're...magical."

Zenyatta laughed, resting his head against Genji's. "It is always a pleasure to see you enjoying yourself."

" _Enjoying_ myself," Genji repeated incredulously, though he couldn't immediately think of the source of his disbelief. Perhaps that 'enjoyment' was much too small of a word for what had just happened.

He sat himself up and turned around, taking Zenyatta's face in his hands and covering him in kisses, each one leaving a faint mark on the shining metal. "You. Are. Wonderful," he found time to say in between each one.

Zenyatta laughed once again, and slowly took Genji's face in his hands, stilling him so he could press their foreheads together, the pressure serving in place of a kiss.

"I love you, too, Genji."

**Author's Note:**

> sweet, sweet robo kisses


End file.
